


I'm Lovin It

by embro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Thats it just fluff, and a tiny weeny boy kiss, and some zouis mateship, liam and niall are in it for like two secs soz, shitty title cause i can't be assed thinking right now i wrote this in like five hours sorryyyyyyy, theres flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works at the McDonald's Drive Thru and Louis desperately tries to win him over with pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Lovin It

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: ["I'm Lovin It"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008389) by [isaidmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidmeow/pseuds/isaidmeow)



> For an anon who gave me this super cute prompt on my tumblr: Could you write a Larry fic about one of them being a drive thru worker and the other is the customer and the one who is the customer keeps coming back to get the workers attention and starts playing drive thru pranks (YouTube) on the worker
> 
> Hope its all right!!! 
> 
> (I had to Youtube Drive Thru pranks and I HATE prank videos. that is how much I love you sweet anon.)
> 
> also my tumblr is embrofic if you want to say hello!!!!
> 
> xoxoxoxoxoxo

Louis had never been the kind of guy to do stupid things because of a crush. He’d only ever done stupid things to impress his mates, or to annoy his parents, or to get back at his teachers at school.

But here he was, sitting in an interview room of a Police Station. Handcuffed to a desk. In a Hamburglar costume. 

It had been McDonald’s fault, really. They shouldn’t have moved Harry from Drive-Thru, because before that they had a good thing going. 

Or, if Louis were to think back far enough, Zayn was to blame. He’d dared Louis almost three weeks ago to skateboard through the Drive-Thru just to see what would happen, and the dare was harmless enough so Louis did it. 

A rumbly voice had asked “Can I place your order?” and Louis had answered in a voice that closely resembled his grandmother’s. 

“Six chicken nuggets and an ice-cream cone, please, dear.” 

There was a pause, and Louis’ face was slowly splitting into a grin. Then it dropped because the crackly voice said “You know I can see you right? We have cameras?” 

“Fuck.” Louis grunted, and the boy behind the box chuckled. 

“It’s £3.38. Skate around to the first window.” 

So Louis did, despite feeling a little embarrassed, because shame wasn’t something that he let deter him. Sure, the Drive-Thru guy would think that he’s a twat, but it didn’t exactly matter. Wasn’t like Louis was going to ever seen him again. 

Except when he saw the boy, he actually really hoped that he would. The guy was rather stunning, with his big red lips pulled up into a grin, revealing white straight teeth and pushing dimples into his cheeks. His eyes were big and his lashes were long and his dark hair was flicking out from beneath his stupid McDonald’s cap in little curls. 

The guy was just blinking, so Louis just blinked back. 

Then the guy raised one of his thick dark eyebrows and asked “You got the cash or…?”

“Fuck, yeah.” Louis grunted, and pulled out a few pounds from his pocket. 

“Cheers.” Drive-Thru Guy said back, and Louis watched the way his long fingers delved into the cash register to pull out his change. “Skate around to the next window to collect your order.”

“Alright. Bye...” Louis’ eyes dropped down to read Drive Thru Guy’s name badge, and added “Harry” with a little grin.

“Have a nice day …”

“Louis.”

“Louis.” Harry repeated, and a sultry smile slid slow across his face. It looked sultry, anyway. But maybe it was just because of his lips; that whatever way Harry smiled looked automatically sexy. Louis didn’t know enough about him. He wanted to know more.

A car honked from behind him, so Louis said “See you later.”

And Harry grinned in an impishly sexy kind of way and said “Hope so” before Louis was skating off to the next window to pick up the nuggets and ice-cream that he didn’t even want. 

When he got through to the other side, Zayn was waiting for him with a raised brow. “So?” he’d asked, and Louis sucked at his soft-serve. 

“Do you know of any other drive-thru pranks?” 

Zayn’s other eyebrow shot up so he looked a bit like an inquisitive badger. “Why’s that?” 

“Just got a taste for it, is all.” Louis lied, and passed Zayn the chicken nuggets. “Besides, the guy wasn’t even bothered about the skateboard. Want to get him with something else.”

The answer seemed to appease Zayn, who just nodded and said “There’s loads on Youtube, we can go home and watch some if you want. See if there’s anything we can get away with.”

\---

Louis had to borrow his Mum’s car, promising her that he was only going through Drive-Thru with it, for his first prank. 

They’d chose the classic invisible driver prank, and he and Zayn spent the day fashioning a car-seat costume out of cardboard and scrap material he’d found in his Mum’s sewing cupboard. 

It looked nothing like the one on the video, but Zayn had assured him when they’d tried it out that it still looked half-way decent. 

So when he heard Harry’s slow dreamy voice over the speaker, asking for him to place his order, Louis asked for a large fries and a cheeseburger.

Louis stopped halfway to the window to put his costume on, and carefully drove to the cash window. Despite having used thin material for the headpiece so he could actually see what he was doing, it was incredibly difficult to drive. 

When he got there, he heard Harry say “Two thirty –" and then pause. 

There was just silence, and Louis was hoping for a little bit more. Like maybe Harry’s voice quivering with fear, or some manic laughing, or some swearing like he’d seen on the video. It wasn’t very satisfying, the silent reaction. 

Louis was debating whether he should try to sneak a peek at whether Harry was still even at the window when he heard a splash and could feel some sort of cold liquid seeping through the costume and onto his trousers. He pushed the costume off himself and threw it onto the passenger seat before his jeans got any wetter, and was stuck looking incredulous at his now tattered costume until he heard a honk-like laugh. 

He looked back at Harry, who was shaking an empty cup and grinning wide. “Please, that one made it on Oprah.” Harry said, and Louis groaned loud. 

“Did you really have to chuck that stuff on me?” 

“It’s water, and yes. Now do you have the money, Skater-Boy, or will I cancel your order?” 

Louis studied Harry for a moment, looking for even a little tiny hint that Harry had been startled by the prank, or affected in any way, but he wasn’t. He was still just smiling smugly, which still looked sexy, and holding his hand out for the change. 

“Fine.” Louis sighed, and fished his wallet out of his pocket. He grabbed his card and passed it over, and Harry was still grinning as he put it into the machine. 

“Next time,” he said as he handed the card back, “choose a prank that’s not so well-known.” 

“Alright.” Louis grunted, and drove off to the sound of Harry’s chuckling. 

\---

“Can I place your order?” 

“Yeah, can I’ve 150 chicken nuggets?”

“Sorry?” 

“I’d like to order 150 McNuggets.” Zayn was in the car with him this time, because he wanted to see a prank in action. And he’d sort of wanted to see the infamous Drive-Thru boy for himself, because his best mate was going to an awful lot of trouble just to annoy the guy. 

There was silence, which Louis impatiently filled by drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. When it got to be too much, Louis asked “Hello?”

“Yeah, one sec.” they heard, and Louis frowned. 

“We’re in a bit of a hurry here!” Zayn called over Louis’ shoulder, and Louis turned around to glare at him. 

“Alright, so that’s seven twenty-packs and we don’t do ten packs so you’ll have to get two six-packs to make it 152 nuggets. That alright?” 

Zayn scrunched up his nose and looked at Louis, who was just staring hard at the speaker box like he was trying to blow it up with his mind. 

When Louis just started opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, Zayn nudged him in the ribs and said “Well that was boring. You still gonna order them? We’ll have to pay, and it’s not like he has to make them.” 

Louis slowly nodded his head, then shook it, and said “Actually I’ll just have the two six packs. And a Fanta.”

“Make that two Fantas.” Zayn yelled, and there was another pause. 

“That’s £7.76. See you soon Skater Boy.” And then the crackling stopped and Louis was left frowning. 

“Well come on then, I want my nuggets.” 

\---

“He’s not fazed by anything, is he?” Louis said, when they’d parked the car in the lot and pulled out their chicken. 

“He seemed pretty fazed seeing me.”

Louis punched him hard in the leg and growled “Fuck off” before grabbing his drink from the cup holder. 

“Jealous are we?” Zayn said with a little grin, and wasn’t all that surprised when Louis’ cheeks turned pink where they were hallowed around his straw. “I just meant, like, he was looking at me weirdly. Like he was annoyed at me or something.”

“Well you did tell him to hurry up.” 

“Maybe.” Zayn replied with a shrug, then smiled slow and dangerous. “I think you should do that prank where you ask the Drive-Thru person to kiss you.”

Louis choked on the nugget that had been halfway down his throat, turning to spit it out the window. “What?”

“You know that one we watched where those guys gave the people flowers and then asked if they could kiss them? I reckon you should do that next.” 

“No way.”

“Why?”

“It’s like, I dunno. Weird.” 

Zayn tilted his head and gave Louis his very best incredulous look. “Since when do you find kissing boys weird?”

“No, it’s not that. Just, it’s Harry. I don’t know how he’ll react.”

“I reckon he’ll be shocked, which is just what you want isn’t it?” 

Louis shrugged his shoulders and mumbled “I guess” around his straw. “I’ll do it next time.”

“Do it now.” 

Louis peered up at Zayn from underneath his lashes and asked “Are you gonna be in the car for it?” 

“Of course. How else will I know if you do it?” 

Louis breathed in deep through his nose and let it all out through his mouth. “Have you got a flower then?” 

“Nah, but I’ll make one.” 

Louis just nodded, knowing full well what Zayn could accomplish with his hands, and handed his box of nuggets to his friend. 

“You’ve still for a few left.” Zayn grunted, and Louis just shook his head. 

“I’m not hungry anymore.” 

\---

When Louis drove around this time, and stopped at the speaker box, he wasn’t greeted the usual way. 

“Back for the rest of your nuggets, Skater Boy?” 

“There’s a camera somewhere.” Louis explained to Zayn, who looked about ready to jump out of his skin. 

“How much can you see, exactly?” Zayn called back, and he heard Harry laugh. 

“Just the car, to be honest. I can’t exactly see what’s going on inside it. So what do you want?”

“Umm, some fries. Thanks. Large ones.” 

“Alright, that’s £1.39.” 

“Okay.” Louis’s voice cracked when he said it, and he thought he was going to throw up. He began the drive round to the window, and said “I feel weird Zayn, maybe I shouldn’t do this. I think I’m coming down with something.”

“You’re just nervous.” Zayn grinned, and gripped his shoulder.

“This is what being nervous feels like?” 

Louis had taken an impossibly long time to get to the window, so when they finally arrived Harry’s eyebrows were sky high. 

“Everything alright?” 

Louis nodded, and felt Zayn slip something into his hand. “I’ve got something for you.” Then he held out a flower made from a chicken nugget box and pushed it into Harry’s hands. And cleared his throat and said, voice cracking, “You’re really beautiful. I just wanted to know if I could kiss you.”

“Alright.” Harry said with a shrug, then leaned out the window. 

“What?” Louis gasped, because this never happened in the videos. Everyone would always just laugh and close the window, or lie and say _I have a boyfriend but thanks_. Harry was just watching him expectantly though, lips red and puffy and inviting. 

“You can kiss me.” He answered simply.

“Go on then.” Zayn nudged him, and Louis jumped because he’d completely forgotten that his mate was still there. 

“Uhh, umm –“ Louis began to rifle through his pocket instead, and pulled out some change. “£1.39 yeah?” 

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, then said “Yeah” and took the money from Louis’ outstretched hand. “The fries are waiting at the next window, as always.” And then Harry was closing the window shut in Louis’ face. 

“What happened?” he whined to Zayn.

“You should have kissed him you knob. You _do_ want to kiss him, yeah?” 

Louis blushed and pulled his cap down to cover his eyes.

So Zayn stole it off him and said “Go ask him out.” 

“I think it’s best if I stop the pranks for a little while, don’t you? He seemed pissed off.” 

“Only because you left him hanging.” 

Louis stopped talking when the girl behind the next window held out his fries for him to take, and grabbed a few out of the back before driving off. “I’ve been eating too much crap lately, anyway. Probably best for everyone if I just quit him.”

\---

It was easier said than done, quitting Harry, because after only three days he was already beginning to feel the withdrawal.

He’d gone from thinking about Harry occasionally to having Harry feature in is every waking thought, and when curly hair and deep dimples and red red lips started showing up in his dreams too he finally gave in. 

Louis was going to visit Harry again, but this time with a prank that might actually work. 

He’d have to enlist the help of one of his sisters, preferably Pheobe or Daisy because they were young enough, and borrow someone else’s car because Harry had already seen Louis’ Mum’s one enough times. 

And he’d have to make another one of those car seat costumes, so he called Zayn up and was surprised at how eager his mate was to help out. He’d even promised to persuade his Dad to let them borrow his car. 

So, Louis had driven his two sisters to McDonald’s in Zayn’s Dad’s car, and stopped at the speaker box. He was stunned, though, when the “How can I help you?” that greeted them was Irish-accented.

Louis figured that maybe he’d just misheard, so nudged Pheobe until yelled out that she wanted two Happy Meals with cheeseburgers. 

“Alright, little lady, that’s £4.78. See you at the next window!” the voice was chipper like Harry’s, but most definitely not his. 

Still, there was still the chance that Harry would be there; he always was at this time of the day. So he put on the seat costume and Pheobe sat in his lap and he drove up to the payment window. 

When he heard a loud cackle from outside the car, he was certain Harry wasn’t there. “Have you got the money, little lady?”

“I do, yes.” Pheobe said in her most polite voice, and pushed herself up to give the other boy money, kneeing Louis’ balls in the process. 

“Can you even reach the pedals? Oi, check this out!” he called to somewhere behind him, and Louis grinned because maybe Harry would come see.

“C-can we’ve the change please.” Daisy asked from the passenger seat, and the boy laughed again.

“Holy fucking shit, there’s two of you!” the Irish guy said.

“Language!” Louis called, and bit his lip because he was really hoping that small attack of idiocy would go unnoticed. 

“Louis?” a familiar voice asked, and Louis was pushing the costume off him and peeking out from beneath his sister. 

“Yeah?” he’d asked hesitantly, but Harry was smiling and Louis felt infinitely better. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“I’m impressed, you actually managed to pull a decent prank.”

“I got a different car for it and everything.” Louis bragged, and Harry’s grin widened.

“Sorry I missed it all.”

“Why did you?” 

“Got moved to the inside checkouts.” 

“This is the prankster then?” the Irish boy said.

“Yeah Niall, it’s him.” Then Harry grinned at Pheobe. “How’d you get roped in to this?” 

“Louis promised to buy us Happy Meals.” 

Louis pushed her off and told both of them to get into the backseat, then turned to the Niall guy to pay. “Only got a twenty, sorry.” Niall grinned and took it from him, and while he dealt with the register Louis looked back to Harry. “I guess I still haven’t got you then.” 

“You got me on your first try.” 

“What?” Louis asked with a furrowed brow.

But Harry just shook his head instead of answering, and said “You’re such an idiot” but was smiling when he said it. “I got to get back to work. Come inside next time."

Then Harry was turning away and heading through a door, and Louis was just left with a smirking Niall whose hand was outstretched and holding his change. 

“Shut up.” Louis grunted before Niall could say anything, and drove on to collect his sisters’ bribes. 

\---

“So what did it mean, then?” 

“That you’re an idiot, obviously.” Zayn said, and proceeded to shoot Louis in the back. They were playing the new Call of Duty, which Louis had leant Zayn as a thank-you for using his Dad’s car, and Zayn was ruthless. In both the game and with his words. “He’s been flirting with you this entire time, and you just keep coming back with stupid pranks that are getting you nowhere. He outright said he wanted to kiss you, and you hid from him. Then he gave you that sappy line about how you’ve already got him or whatever, and you just give him your stupid blinky-eyed face. I can just picture it now.” Then Zayn proceeded to imitate him, jaw dropped and eyes wide and forehead so creased it had to have twenty lines at least. Louis really _really_ hoped he hadn’t looked anything like that. 

“So like, should I just go in and ask him out?” 

“Yeah, you should. But knowing you, you’ve already got at least twelve weird ideas about how you’re going to do it.”

“I’ve only got three, actually, but there’s a clear winner.” Louis admitted with an impish grin, and Zayn had the nerve to slap himself in the forehead. 

“Fucking idiot, I’m telling you.” He muttered to himself, but Louis just ignored him because this idea really was actually very good. 

\---

Except, obviously, it wasn’t. Because it had got him arrested. 

He thought dressing up like the Hamburglar was the best idea _ever_ for several reasons, the most important being that he looked great in stripes, so he’d be making Harry laugh and looking cute as fuck doing it. 

He strolled into Harry’s McDonald’s and grinned when he saw his favourite employee, before jumping over the counter and taking all the burgers that were lined up on the hot shelf. 

Harry was laughing like a seal, making a funny barking noise and alternating between clapping his hands together and slapping his thighs, and Louis grinned back because he’d _finally fucking done it_. Except then he jumped over the counter and made to run out the door when he was tackled to the ground. 

By a policeman. 

In front of Harry.

And then dragged into the police-car that had been parked in the lot, by the young police-officer who’d been enjoying his Caesar salad before Louis so stupidly interrupted his lunch hour that had been so pleasant up until then. 

Seriously, this cop was insane. Police Constable Payne spoke like his mother.

“It was just a joke.” Louis had whined, but Payne drove him to the station anyway. 

And cuffed him to a table in an interview room like he’d just committed a proper serious crime. 

When Police Constable Payne joined him in the room again, he looked a little sheepish. 

“Uh, turns out you didn’t technically steal the burgers because you didn’t leave the restaurant with them.”

“So I’m free to go?” 

“Yeah. Sorry.” Payne unlocked the cuffs while sending Louis little apologetic smiles, and Louis grinned back. 

“How much trouble are you in?” 

“None. Just means I wasted my lunch time, really.” The guy admitted, and Louis felt a little bad. 

He felt even worse when he spotted Harry sitting in the waiting room. 

“Fuck.” He groaned to himself, because Harry was standing up and walking towards him with a smile on his face that Louis couldn’t quite read. “I know, I’m an idiot.” 

Harry laughed then, and Louis figured that his smile held more actual humour than ridicule. “You really are. You got me fired, by the way.” 

“Fuck, sorry.” Louis groaned, hiding his face behind his hand because he was such a fucking knob. “Didn’t really think that could happen, to be honest. Idiot, remember?” 

“It’s alright, if I wanted my job more than you I would have stopped the pranks a while back.” Harry shrugged, like what he said was nothing. Really, his words had made Louis’ heart skip a beat or two. 

“Oh. Right.” 

“You want me too, yeah? You haven’t really said anything about it, but you do stare a fair bit and you blush quite easily.” 

“I don’t usually blush, to be honest. I think that’s just you.”

Harry grinned and pulled his cap off his head, ruffling his hair so it puffed out around his head like a halo. “That’s still not a proper answer, but I’m going to take it as a yes alright?” 

“Yeah, that’s alright.” 

“You wanna go see a movie or something now?” 

“Yeah.” Louis nodded quick, and felt Harry’s fingers at his cheeks. Louis sucked in a breath and whispered “You move fast.”

And Harry laughed sweetly and pulled the mask off Louis’ face, the burglar one that he’d forgotten all about until then. “You’re the one who asked for a kiss before we even had a proper conversation. I’m still waiting for it, you know?” 

“Oh.” 

Harry took his hand and pulled him out of the station, pushed Louis up against the side of his car. “You’re awful shy for a boy who went out in public wearing a Hamburglar costume.”

“Again, that’s just you.”

And Louis smiled and Harry was touching his cheeks again, only this time he was rubbing them with his thumbs and putting his long fingers in his hair. So Louis thought _Fuck it_ and kissed the boy that he’d been pestering for the last three weeks. 

“I don’t get you.” Harry said, when he pulled back from Louis’ lips so he could have his eyes on them instead. “Why didn’t you just talk to me?” 

“I liked being the reason you laughed.” 

“That’s cheesy as fuck.” Harry said, then pecked Louis’ lips before pulling back from him to unlock the car. He motioned for Louis to sit down while he walked around to the driver’s side and climbed in. “Sweet though. And why didn’t you kiss me that time, when I said yes?” 

“I didn’t want kissing you to be a joke.” 

Harry pulled out from the lot and Louis watched as a little smile crept over that perfect face. “You’re a proper little romantic.” 

“Only with you.” Louis grinned, and Harry let out one of his barking laughs. “If I’d known it was this easy to make you smile I wouldn’t have tried so hard.” 

Harry smirked. “And maybe I’d still have my job.”

Which just made Louis blush again. “Sorry, really.” 

“It’s alright, it really was a great way to go out. And now I know that you’re into dressing up. Its handy information, that.”

Louis snorted and Harry grinned, and Louis thought not for the first time that they were just a bit perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)


End file.
